villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mutant Rangers
The Mutant Rangers are fictional team of monsters who possess skills and powers identical to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. History Six Putty Patrollers were selected to don the Badges of Darkness, a powerful pseudo morphing device which contained evil versions of the Power Ranger's powers. With the Badges, they can morph into evil versions of the Power Rangers to become the Mutant Rangers. Goldar put them through a rigorous training course which involved those Putties learning how to fight like the Power Rangers. However, during training, the Putty Patroller that was bidding for the Red Badge of Darkness was destroyed, along with his Red Badge, for his clumsiness. Commander Crayfish instead was created for a leader, and to use the Mutant Red Ranger's Sword. Mutant Green Ranger used the once-destroyed Sword of Darkness as his Power Weapon. The Mutant Rangers could morph in two ways: one that mimics the Power Rangers' morphing, where the Badge of Darkness is pushed forward, and the lights go in a circle then spits out a light from the center. The other morph involves putting the badges in the Putty Patrol belt buckle, energy wraps around them and they are morphed. They kept the gloves, boots, and belt of Putty Patroller, but gained the rest of the ranger suits, power of teleportation, and Mutant Power Weapons. They could also mimic their Rangers' voice and actions. The Mutants formed a Mutant Power Blaster, which overpowered the Rangers' Power Blaster. Zordon gave the Power Rangers new versions of their old Power Weapons. When the new Power Blaster over powered the Mutant's Power Blaster, Yellow and Pink Mutant Rangers were destroyed. The rest grew (males) giant with Rita's magic. The Blue, Black and Green Mutant Rangers were destroyed with Ultrazord, along with Commander Crayfish. Ranger Calls Gallery Mutant_ranger_pose_1.jpeg|Mutant Rangers 180px-Mmpr_Putty_Patrol_Badges.jpg|Putty Patrol getting Badges of Darkness Mutant_ranger_pose_2.jpeg|The Mutants quick Morph pose MorphMutantrangersx2.gif|1st Belt Morph 2ndmorphMutantrangersV2.gif|It's Mutant Time!! Mutant_ranger_pose_3_cannon.jpeg|Mutant Power Blaster Green_Mutant_charge.jpeg|Green Mutant Teleports in. Never too late to crash a party. Green_Mutant_vs_Dragon_Zord.jpeg|Green Mutant vs Dragonzord File:622BB846-EC17-435F-AE22-AE3DAB258E76.png|The Mutant Rangers as they appear in the 2016 Power Rangers comics with the comic-exclusive Red Mutant Ranger. Trivia *The Mutant Rangers lack a Red Mutant Ranger, but Commander Crayfish takes on the role of the Red Ranger and also mimics the Red Ranger's pose too. *In the 2016 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comics, the Mutant Rangers have a Red Mutant Ranger. *The Mutant Rangers' suits are made out of cloth instead of spandex, unlike their good counterparts. *The Green, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Mutant Rangers are voiced by the same actors who portray the regular Rangers (Green is voiced by Jason David Frank (Tommy), Black by Walter E. Jones (Zack), Blue by David Yost (Billy), Yellow by Thuy Trang (Trini) and Pink by Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly)). *The weapons the Mutant Rangers use in battle are the grey-coloured civilian weapons used in Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. **A civilian combination of the Howling Cannon (Zyuranger's equivalent of the Power Blaster) was never seen. **The Yellow Mutant Ranger's Daggers and separated spears of the Blue Mutant Ranger's Lance are shown pointing forwards, as opposed to the Ranger's Power Blaster, which has them pointing backwards. *Although it is implied that the Pink and Yellow Mutant Rangers were destroyed by the Power Blaster, their deaths are not shown. They are simply seen somersaulting into the air, leaving their respective Bow and Daggers behind. Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Dark Forms Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Golems Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Aliens